roleplaycraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Followers of the Squid
The Followers of the Squid (AKA FOTS) is a religious movement founded by TD808 and is the oldest guild still running to date ordained by the mighty flying squid.The mission of the FOTS is to protect the weak and innocent,to spread the message of peace,understanding and tolerance and to extol the virtues of the Flying Squid. First era history The FOTS are the oldest group in the history of RPC, being established during the first era when the Flying Squid first began to take an interest in the world of RPC. During the first factions war the FOTS were divided into 2 arms the FOTS relgious/political arm and the Holy FOTS army who were recruited and put under the control of a General, to provide security and protection to weak and vulnerable. During the First Factions war the FOTS defeated all their rivals including their worst enemy: PigRiders. The conclusion of the first war brought peace and prosperity to the land and even had a positive impact on the PigRiders, turning them from a path of aggressive destruction into the progressive and respected group they have become today. Second era history During the second era of RPC (also known as the Dark Era), a lot changed for the FOTS. With their Hight Priest struggling with his personal demons, the power within the FOTS ranks shifted from it's political arm, over to it's Military arm. With guidance from the high priest fading the FOTS tolerance for other religions began to fade, leading to the second factions war. During the early part of the second war, the priest still held overall control of FOTS and tried to keep his military arm on the right path, however evil thoughts and bad feeling in the land led to the creation of a new enemy, a group of cultists who worshipped the darkness. This group know only as 'Darkness' began to grow in strength mercilessly crushing the week and innocent of the land. Although no real threat to the power of The Squid or the FOTS army, the fear of the potential of this new order, led the high priest offering an alliance to their former bitter enemy; The PigRiders. At first there were worries of betrayal from inside of both FOTS and PigRiders, however the alliance remained strong and both groups eventually became good friends and close allies. The alliance proved to be very successful and the war was turned very much toward the goals of FOTS, happy in the success and confident of a better future, the high priest set out on a pilgrimage, to commune with the Mighty Flying Squid and seek guidance for the future. This turned out to be a terrible decision, as his boat was ship-wreaked, in a storm, he was trapped on a remote Island, far out to sea. Loosing faith with the Squid the high priest stopped his prayer and all guidance and help from the Squid faded and the land was left without it's protector. With their priest missing and no guidance from The Squid, the FOTS holy army took control of the group, scarred by war and with new more aggressive members joining the ranks, FOTS began to oppress and crush all who would not join them, they soon became no better and some people who suffered at their hands may say worse, than the types they were formed to battle. During the latter part of the second war, many innocent people were either killed or fled the land, to escape the slaughter, leaving the population of the land vastly reduced. New immigrants who settled the land, tended to be of a more bloodthirsty and war like nature. After tiring of war and with no other real enemies to fight and also with their political views moving closer together, a peace treaty was reached between the FOTS military and Darkness. (Accounts of this peace treaty differ from one side to the other, the military leader of FOTS claims that Darkness was forced to surrender however; Darkness claims that fear of their strength lead the FOTS to seek peace). With nothing standing against the FOTS they begun a brutal regime, killing or driving from the land any who either resisted or who just happened to be outside of the group. Their cruelty grew and they changed from being the much loved guardians of the land, to a much hated and oppressive force, their power was equalled only by their brutality. Third era history Feeling the disturbance and evil in the cosmic sphere, the Mighty Flying Squid chose to return from his dimension and took on human form, so that it could talk directly to the high priest, it explained to the priest how his own personal desires and fears, had led the land to brutality and destruction and he then transported the priest back to the land. On his return the priest was dismayed at what had become of his once glorious religion, he disbanded the army, only to be recalled in an absolute crisis and set about bringing peace to the land. PigRiders had been changed by the war choosing a path of peace, over the path of war. The cult of Darkness was divided and chose to stop its worship of their god. Some say that they faded away to nothing but rumors remain of a group of secretive assassins, who developed a strong moral code and who still operate under this title. So maybe Darkness changed or maybe it is no more, this part of the history is uncertain. The FOTS now have made the religion strong again, spreading their original message of peace, understanding and tolerance to many lands. Even the once war-like and godless races of Dansylvania, now have an elven high priest who can commune with the Squid. As for military rule, FOTS keep no standing army but have a large and loyal populous, who agree to fight and die for the good of the people if any threats emerge to liberty or justice.